Extraction
An extraction is a form of transport in Just Cause and Just Cause 2. , just before Rico jumps out.]] Just Cause (1) It is available from the PDA. When selected, an Agency helicopter will arrive and pick you up, taking you to a safehouse of your choice. Upon arrival at the safehouse, you will be dropped from the helicopter, rather than landed and will need to deploy your parachute. The extraction, just like the "Heavy drop", is performed by the Agency Jackson JC - 2 Alamo. If you enter any other vehicle before the Agency helicopter or use the grapple, then the extraction is cancelled and the helicopter will continue flying on its course. Extracting again will result in another helicopter extracting you, whilst the previous one runs out of screen quickly. Extractions are not available if Rico is in a town/city; if he is in a confined area; underneath a bridge; on some surface that is not the game ground (like Mendoza International Airport); or if he has Heat. As the white triangle representing the chopper's location and the black arrow representing Rico's location meet, the extraction animation begins, so this can be sped up by running towards the chopper instead of standing at the red smoke signal. It is possible to extract in at any Heat level, but there cannot be any enemy presence in a wide area. Assuming an attack helicopter (like a Huerta PA51 Aztek, HH-22 Savior or even a Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera) doesn't show up, you can still be extracted. However, you will still retain your heat level at the destination. Good thing safe-houses lower your heat level. Gallery (JC1) JC1 PDA extraction map.png|The PDA extractions map can extract Rico to any safehouse, or to the trigger of the next storyline mission (if there are any available). JC1 extraction.png|The black dot at the lower edge of the picture, just left of the center, is Rico. Jackson JC - 2 Alamo (Agency).png|Agency Jackson JC - 2 Alamo, just before Rico jumps out. Just Cause 2 It is one of three options available from the Black Market when the helicopter is called. When selected, the PDA will open and you will be asked to select a location from a map of locations that you have already visited. When you select a location, you are automatically transported there by helicopter. When the helicopter arrives, similarly to the extractions in Just Cause (1), you are dropped out and must either parachute or wait until you are close to the ground and use your grappler to pull you to safety. When the helicopter arrives, you jump out at an altitude of about 300 meters. You can not extract in the Just Cause 2 Demo, or to Hantu Island (as it has no discoverable extraction points). The extraction is performed by an H-62 Quapaw flown by the Sloth Demon. After the mission The White Tiger, Tom Sheldon flies the helicopter. It is impossible to extract while *You have heat. *You are doing a race. *You are in a mission. Unlocking Any one of these will unlock the extractions. *Complete any settlement to 100%. Some villages (especially near Karl Blaine's house) can be completed by collecting a few resource items. It has been reported, however, that this is not true. *Complete the third Agency mission "The White Tiger". *Earn a certain amount of Chaos points. *Complete all 3 first Stronghold takeover faction missions. Well, specifically complete the stronghold to 100%. Gallery (JC2) Just cause 2 black market extraction.jpg|Rico, about to sky-dive out of the Black Market helicopter after an extraction, in Just Cause 2. First half extracting.jpg|The first half of extracting in Just Cause 2. There are exactly 25 red spots moving from your location to your destination. Depending on how much loading your console, or PC has to do, you might not see them all. Extraction approaching.jpg|The last bit of extracting in Just Cause 2. Just Cause 3 Main article: Fast Travel. Just Cause 3 also has a similar fast travel system which is simply called Fast Travel. It is activated from the map. You can not fast travel if you have heat, in a mission, doing a challenge, or in a military base/outpost. Trivia *In Just Cause 2, the Extraction map shows all territories as "Military" even if they have been captured by Factions. *Extraction smoke is at the initiation point for the mission Love is in the Air; starting the mission brings Kane's helicopter to the scene. Same with Taking Out The Garbage Pt.1 Video Extraction in Just Cause 1: Category:PDA Category:Just Cause Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Gameplay